


Second Chances

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Over the Knee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Lily Luna has mucked up at work again and Seamus needs to set her right.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Second Chances

In the main office the Christmas party was in full flow, especially given the free bar that Seamus Finnigan had laid in, and not cheaply either, for his staff. Outside his door, there was laughing and chatting and unfortunately even a little bit of karaoke. Inside his private office, Seamus finished up some paper work and brooded.

He was watching the ink dry on parchment and considering the bottle of Ogdens in his bottom draw when there was a knocking on his office door. He ignored it but the person knocked again, and then the door opened enough for a redhaired young lass to stick her head into his office.

“Mr Finnigan? Are you in here?” Lily Luna Potter said brightly.

“Yes, Miss Potter,” Seamus said grumpily. “This is my office, you know. My private office.”

“Well, you never mind people coming in before,” Lily said obliviously.

“I have an open door policy, when my door’s open.”

“It’s open now.” Lily pointed out.

Seamus sighed, but only internally. It was impossible to be very angry with Lily. Nobody managed it for long. In fact everyone liked her, from young women her own age who should in all rights be envious, to bitter old men like him.

“Well come in and close it then.”

With a small laugh, Lily stepped through the door and bent at the waist to close it. Seamus looked down at his paper work again. Lily was obviously dressed for the party, she was wearing a sparkling green dress, low-cut in at the top and high-cut at the bottom and it clung.

Lily looked a lot liker her mother at the each, though slightly fuller of body, owing perhaps to the lack of stress, wars and hardship that his generation had had during their formative years. Everyone had liked Ginny as well though she’d had eyes for almost everyone else in Seamus’ year apart from him.

Seamus wondered if Lily had been drinking there was a slight sway to her step and she approached his desk and a confident little smile on her lips.

“Are you not coming to the party Mr Finnigan?” Lily said, her smile widening. “I’ve been looking forward to seeing you there for months.”

“No, I’m not Miss Potter,” Seamus said, spreading his hands wide, showing off the complicated paperwork on his desk. “Do you want to know why Miss Potter?”

Lily bit her lip, pouting adorably instead of speaking.

“Ask me why Miss Potter.” Seamus said firmly.

“Why, Mr Finnigan?” Lily said with some trepidation.  
“Because, Miss Potter, I have had to redo all your paperwork. Again.”

She at least had the grace to look abashed. 

“I’m sorry, Mr Finnigan.”

Seamus drummed his fingers on his desk.

“Again, Miss Potter. This is not the first time.” He repeated, redundantly. 

“I know. I’m sorry, Mr Finnigan,” Lily said the effect rather ruin in that she leant forward a little saying it only emphasising the lowness of her dresses’ top. 

“You said that Lily but what am I to do?”

“I don’t sir. What can I do to make it right?” She peered at him soulfully, round baby blue eyes under long red lashes. Seamus was suddenly sure she practised that look in the mirror every night. 

Seamus growled. There was a moment of indecision. Then he rolled his chair back from the desk as far as it would go. He pulled his wand out and gestured, his desk neatened itself, everything rolling back into draws and organisers, Lily’s redone paperwork flew across the room to an outbox by the door. Leaving his desk, smooth, shining and completely empty. 

“You can come over here, Miss Potter, and bend over the desk.”

“What? I don’t...” Lily broke off, red faced.

“You heard me, Miss Potter. You need to be punished.”

“You can’t.” Lily muttered, but a glace at the front of dress proved to Seamus that he had her attention. It wasn’t _that_ cold in his office.

“You need to be punished,” Seamus repeated. “It’s either this or a pay cut. Your choice. Not that I’d suppose that’d bother you with your parents.”

It was a lie. Harry had inherited money, and he and Ginny were both independently wealthy but their kids were fiercely independent. The idea of running out of money and having to move back in with her parents was actually a powerful threat.

“Fine,” Lily straightened up and stalked around his desk defiantly, until she was almost in between it and him. “But I’m not bending over on this thing.”

And true to her words, she instead propelled herself forward and down so she was lying across his lap instead. Seamus grown as her warm body weighed down on her legs, her perky breasts resting on one legs, her waist wrapped around the other, displaying her cute round backside perfectly. 

“There! Not so easy when I’m so close is I-ahhh!”  
Seamus’ hand moved in a quick arc and impact Lily’s rump hard. And Lily cried out in a mixture of surprise, alarm and… something else.

“Did you think I wouldn’t do it?” Seamus growled. “Did you think I was trying to scare you?”

His hand whistled down and Lily tensed in anticipation and them whimpered when the blow didn’t land. Seamus chuckled and then gave him bum a quick slap with no warning. Lily shrieked. 

“what are you-” 

*thwack* Seamus hit her.

“Please I-” 

*thwack* Seamus hit her.

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh-”

*thwack* Seamus hit her.

Words seemed to have failed Lily, she just panted. Her body felt much warmer than when he’d started. She was writhing in his lap, now, squirming endlessly under Seamus as he fell into a pleasant rhythm, his moving in a brisk arc impacting Lily’s tight firm arse, that jiggled just slightly under the assault.

He paused a second, listening the hoarseness of Lily’s breath, her whimperings that were at odds with the way she ground her hips against his leg wantonly.

“Have you had enough Lily?” He said.

“Please, sir,” she whispered. Which could have meant anything. 

His right hand needed a rest anyway, so he placed it on her hip, holding her in place. Then he started brushing her hair with the fingers of other hand. He set to work clearing it away from her face and neck, so that it fell down on the far side of her. He could feel sweaty flushed skin under his touch, see her looking at him out the corner of one blue eye. She looked less like her mother like this, far fewer freckles. The stubborn defiance in her gaze could have been either of her parent’s.

His hand tightened on the back of her neck, holding her down and as he spanked her again, once with a resounding smacking noise. Lily turn shriek or gasp, she _moaned_. A sound that went to straight to Seamus’ rapidly stiffening cock, and who could blame him with a girl squirming in his lap like this.

“Do you like this Miss Potter?”

“No, sir.”

Again he smacked. Again the noise.

“You deserve this, Miss Potter.”

“For some wrong paperwork?” 

Smack. Moan.

“For being a naughty girl. How long have you worked here?”

“Six months.”

“How long have you been waving this-” _Smack. Moan._ “-In my face?”

“Five and a half months, sir.”

“Why?” 

Smack. Moan.

“Because I’m a naughty girl sir.”

“Good, good,” Seamus said, now absently minded fondling Lily’s arse instead of spanking it. “There you go. Now so hard is now, Lily. When you tell you truth?”

“No, Seamus.”

“Okay, you can get up now, Lily.” Seamus said, taking his hands off of her. 

Lily got to her feet, and made it one step on shaky legs before Seamus had to leap up and catch her. She pressed herself against his chest shameless, rubbing herself against him as he steadied her.

“Are we finished?” She said huskily, nuzzling his shoulder blade.

“Aren’t we?” Seamus asked.

“You’ve punished me for doing the work wrong.” Lily said. “I’ve not said thank you for correcting it for me.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Lily took half a step backwards, which was nearly all the room there was between her and the desk. Her dress slid off her shoulders and pooled on the floor. Her knickers, a sodden scrap of green lace, followed. They were the only other garment she had one

Seamus drank in her naked form. Small breasts but firm, jutted out from her heaving chest, flat stomach and toned legs. Not so many freckles as he’d expect and a striped of red hair emblazoned between her legs.

There was no point protesting.

“Looks like we’re using the desk after all.” Seamus said huskily. His hands moved up to grasp her chest for a moment before pushing her back. She went backward easily, sitting and then lying back on his desk, her eyes blazing up at him. Seamus moved between her spread legs.

His hands scrabbled at his belt and he shoved his trousers and pants to his knees. Lily’s tore at his shirt, opening and running her fingers through the blonde and grey chest hairs underneath, pulling him down on top of her, his arms braced on the desk either side her head.

Seamus’ cock sank into her with little resistance, she was tight but so wet it was easy to bull his way deeper and deeper as she flushed and moaned until he was buried to the balls in everyone’s favourite darling, Lily Luna Potter.

As Seamus started to thrust hard and fast, his desk groaned and creaked as it took their weight. He was reminded on the old Hogwarts school desks, he wondered how many boys had done Ginny Weasley on them this way.

In the present, Lily Luna cried out, her nails dug into his chest, he felted her tighten around his cock and a wash of wetness, he slowed down slight but contained pound her all the same. He was going to have to keep her on he though. Everyone deserved a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
